


Hungry, Horny, and Tired

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin looked down at his belly. It wasn't too noticeably round yet with the evidence of his failed birth control. His shirts where a little tighter around his midsection now, but he could still buckle his pants and everything. It had only been about six weeks, probably.</p><p>It dawned on him that he would probably have to see some kind of doctor soon, find out how far along he was, check to see if everything was okay, that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry, Horny, and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm omegaverse t r a s h
> 
> this may seem like it's simply horrible a/b/o porn, BUT(T) it's actually horrible a/b/o porn + NEEDLESS SAD PLOT oh man. ~~but happy ending tho~~ I have never in my life written self lubricating anus porn or expand dongs so y'know I didn't plan this voyage before I embarked and I'm dragging your asses on this GPS lacking roadtrip with me.
> 
>    
> Everyon'es like 22ish.

     "Eren." That voice saying his name would have woken him just fine, but the fact that Armin had whined it right in to his ear guaranteed that Eren was wide awake.

     "Eren, I need you." Armin was rutting against Eren's side and mouthing and biting at his neck. Eren was still in the fog of being woken up at two in the morning. Everything smelled like cooked pineapple.

     "Armin?" Eren asked groggily. "Armin, what--"

     Armin cut him off with a kiss and wriggled out of his pants. Everything he said was in a strained, breathless voice. "Eren, I need-I need you, inside. I--" He moaned low in his throat when the fingers he had inside himself found their mark.

     "Did your heat come on early?" Eren asked. brain finally catching up. He squinted in the dim light that the moon afforded them.

     "Mmhm." Armin nodded. He was crying; they were frustrated tears. Eren rubbed at one eye and pushed himself upright.

     "C'm'ere," he said opening his arms in invitation. Armin clambered in to his lap, and Eren kissed him gently. He tugged at Armin's wrist until he could replace the omega's wildly pistoning fingers with his own.

     Armin was hiccuping now to compliment the tears running down his face, and his soiled hand was leaving patches of his own slick on Eren's chest and shoulders and neck as he held on to him for support.

     Armin whimpered and rutted back against his alpha's fingers. "Shh, sh, sh, sh, shhh," Eren soothed. He ran his free hand up and down Armin's back. "It's okay, Armin. It's okay, Pretty. I'm here. It's okay."

     Armin sobbed once and pushed his hips back faster. "Please, Eren. It's not--enough." He pawed at Eren's pajama bottoms.

     It was dark, and Armin was nearly incoherent, but somehow they both managed to get naked. Eren had to clamp his hand over Armin's mouth when he finally entered him, slow and hot while the omega's nails bit in to his shoulders.

     Slow didn't last for long, not with Armin chanting "harder, faster, more" like the dirty version of a Daft Punk song. His skin was itchy, and even when Eren pushed his thighs up until his knees were at his chest he still wasn't deep enough.

     "Fuck, Armin," Eren growled. The bed was seriously in danger of going through the wall. To counteract this, Eren figured why not just cut out the middle man? He hoisted Armin up and flipped him around until the smaller one was face first against the wall as Eren fucked in to him from behind.

     Eren bit and sucked at Armin's neck, never missing an opportunity to scrawl "mine" all over his lover's skin. The omega had no complaints if the sounds that left his mouth were reliable. Eren's hands ran up and down Armin's chest, nails raking red lines down pale skin as he tried to go deeper.

      Armin's cock was being sorely neglected, and the way things were looking that wasn't gonna change. That was okay; orgasms during heats were always bone jarring anyway, and this didn't seem to be any different.

     It was when Eren bit down on the six month old mate mark on the nape of his neck that Armin finally lost it. He came all over the wall and keened loud enough for them to get and angry visit from the man in the next apartment over the next day.

     Eren could feel his cock growing in response, becoming larger and larger at the base. "Armin, Armin, can I?" he asked grinding his growing knot against Armin's hole to illustrate.

     "Yes, Eren, god yes," Armin moaned, forcing his hips back. The arch of his spine was very alluring, and Eren couldn't resist running his hands along it as he rutted against his mate.

     When he finally managed to force his knot inside, Armin came for the second time of the evening and slumped even more boneless against the wall. It only took Eren a few seconds of grinding against the omega for him to come as well, much more quietly and less dramatic than his mate.

     "I love you," Armin said dreamily against the wall.

     Eren pulled him away from it and started walking them toward the bed again, basically carrying Armin. "I love you, too," he said, laying them both down on the bed. He licked apologetically at the punctures on Armin's nape and pulled the blankets over them.

     The next morning Armin woke up pleasantly warm but lacking his usual human heater. Pleasantly warm soon turned in to sweltering soon turned in to Armin jacking off with his nose buried in Eren's pillow. He was plagued with three day heats instead of the usual day and a half, so his body wouldn't slow down until that evening at the soonest.

     "Eren," he whined. He wasn't able to reach deep enough with his fingers to make the burning, itchy craving inside him stop. All he achieved was making himself even more horny, and causing the fucking prude ass beta next door to bang on the wall and tell him to shut up.

     Where was Eren? He was Armin's alpha; he was supposed to be there and take care of him. Help him. Push him down and fuck him  _hard_. Fill him up and breed him.

      Armin was crying. Armin was crying because his stupid omega hormones were convinced that Eren had gotten fed up with his insubordination and smart assery and gone out to find himself a new mate and left Armin there to wallow in his wretched heat all by himself. There were lots of other omegas out there who were more traditional on their actions. Eren probably found one of those and was going to forget Armin forever--

     Eren entered the bedroom carrying two cups of tea and a box of donuts. Armin, who was face down, ass up, crying, and fingering himself to not avail, didn't notice him. Eren set his items down on their dresser and rushed over to the bed. He ran his hand from the swell of Armin's perfect butt down the curve of his back, up his neck and scratched at his scalp. Armin very nearly purred.

     "Don't leave again," he begged, melting under Eren's touch. "I thought you had left me all alone and that I'd never seen you again and--"

     "Shh," Eren soothed. "I'm here, I'll take care of you."

\----

      Armin Arlert was very nearly the textbook example of a physically perfect omega. He was small and cute, non threatening, with blue eyes the size of planets. His ass was frequently described as--'literally, actually, really'--perfect, and he had a flat stomach. Really his only physical 'flaw' was his small hips, which most male omega's had.

     He tried not to be too vain about it. He knew that he had basically won the lottery when it came to fitting in to your presentation category, but he  _liked_  that he looked like a doll, liked when Eren whispered against his ear that he was his pretty little perfect omega and pressed kisses in to the 'v' of his hips. So when he started gaining weight, he was a little discouraged.

     He stood naked in front of the full length mirror in their bathroom, turning side to side and examining his stomach from every angle. The entirety of it seemed bigger; he could pinch bits of fat on his ribs. It swelled out a little near his hips.

     "How do I have a beer belly?" he asked. He  _had_  been skipping out on his usual routine of walking or riding his bike everywhere for the last week or so, opting instead to take the bus as much as possible. He was just so  _tired_  lately.

     His first thought was that his body was preparing for heat, but he had just had one a month ago, and his cycle was usually ten weeks. He poked at the swell near his hips and frowned. It really should've motivated him to start walking again, but mostly he just wanted to jerk off then take a nap.

     "I'm home!" he heard Eren call as the front door opened and closed. Jerking off had just gotten an upgrade, then.

     He padded out to the living room-kitchen area. Eren had his back to him, hanging up his jacket while he hummed. He put his keys on the hook on the back of the door and turned on his heel, stopping when saw Armin, naked Armin.

     "Did I miss something, or--"

     Armin moved forward. He nuzzled against Eren's neck and pulled his body closer by his belt loops. Eren immediately complied and started running hands all over Armin's skin. "You smell really good," Armin said in lieu of an explanation.

\----

     "Dude, where have you been," Connie hissed at Eren after he shuffled in to class late for the third time in a week and took a seat next to him. He smelled like sex and dirty laundry and...what was that? Pineapple? It wasn't good.

     Eren ran a hand down his face and groaned quietly. "It's Armin," he said quietly after a moment. Connie's eyebrows shot up, 'cause Eren and Armin didn't have problems. They didn't. "I'll tell you after class," he promised. He was paying to be there; he wasn't going to talk through it.

     Connie and Eren only had two of the same courses, but most of their classes were in the same buildings. So Eren explained as the walked.

     "For the past week Armin has either kept me up late or jumped me as soon as the alarm goes off. It's really starting to fuck with my sleep schedule, but what can I do?

     "If I start refusing him he'll think I'm having an affair, or at the very least that I'm not attracted to him anymore. He thinks just cause his stomach is getting bigger I'm not gonna love him anymore. But I can't  _talk_  to him about it because he's always either asleep or wants to fuck. He  _says_  that he's fine, but I'm worried."

     They both realized that normally friends would've been more reserved about discussing this sort of thing, but Eren's general bluntness and Connie's openness combined to make absolutely nothing an awkward conversation.

     To Eren's surprise, the beta punched him in the arm. "You asshole, why didn't you tell me?! I need time to mentally prepare myself for a littler version of you running around."

     Eren stopped walking. Connie stopped with him. "Wait, I'm confused," he said. "Why am I an asshole?"

     "For not telling me that your possessive streak has finally reached its logical conclusion, a fetus."

      Sometimes, when Eren was really tired or just hungover to the point where the only thing that made it better was more alcohol, he would mix apple cidar, Sunny D, and vodka together and carry it around in a thermos. It didn't have a name, officially, but in his head he called it Arthur. It was one of the most heavenly concoctions known to man, and he swore it would cure everything but a broken bone...and sleep deprivation.

     He didn't have any Arthur with him today, and he was glad. Because he would have spit out whatever he had had in his mouth all over Connie and then taken another gulp just to spit it out again and then drunk the rest of it because he could not deal with this bullshit.

     He started walking again; he didn't want to be late for two classes in a row. "Armin's not--no, ew. That's not possible. He would--no," Eren said resolutely.

     "So he hasn't told you then," Connie said. They were almost to where they would have to part ways. "All I know is that, for the first three months that Sasha was pregnant, that's exactly the way she acted. She was really horny all the time, an emotional wreck, and just wanted to sleep. Let me know when the cravings start up," he said as a parting message.

\----

     Armin was still at work when Eren got home. Eren didn't know if that was better or worse than confronting him immediately. He couldn't focus on his assignments, as much as he tried, and found himself Googling the visible symptoms of pregnancy.

     Armin, meanwhile, was sitting in a Kroger's bathroom stall. He looked down at the little plastic stick with two damnable lines running across it and tried to melt it with his eyes.

     He couldn't remember how long he had been in there. He had bought the test (self checkout for the win) and then immediately locked himself in a stall. Waiting for the results was absolute torture, even though he had pretty much already known what it would say.

     Now he was here, sitting on a public toilet with his pants around his ankles and a positive pregnancy test in his hands. His legs were going numb, but he didn't want to leave the stall.

     Eren hated kids. He  _hated_  them, said they were nothing but loud noises and disgusting fluids, and he had made it perfectly clear that he had absolutely no desire to ever sire one.

    Armin looked down at his belly. It wasn't too noticeably round yet with the evidence of his failed birth control. His shirts where a little tighter around his midsection now, but he could still buckle his pants and everything. It had only been about six weeks, probably.

     It dawned on him that he would probably have to see some kind of doctor soon, find out how far along he was, check to see if everything was okay, that sort of thing. This wasn't good. Babies were expensive, and with both of them working they were still just getting by with Eren's college and buying essentials like food and toilet paper. There was only so much that Armin's grandpa and Eren's mom could do to help out, try as they might.

     There was always the option of an abortion, he knew. And maybe that would be the best course of action. He could get this over with before Eren even knew, but...he didn't know if he could do it.

     He should probably call Eren, but it didn't feel like the sort of thing you should discuss over the phone with your mate.  _Mate._  God damn, they had only been  _mates_  for seventh months now.

     He needed to talk to someone, someone who could calm him down and help him figure things out. He dug his phone out of his pooled jeans and dialed the only person he could think of.

     "Hey, Mikasa, I need some help."

\----

     At seven, Eren started to worry. Armin usually told him if he was going to be working late. He had texted him earlier asking if he was okay, but there was still no response. He paced the kitchen.

     He was about to call Mikasa to see if she knew where he was when the front door opened. Armin shuffled in looking downtrodden as he hung up his jacket and keys. He sighed heavily as he turned around an froze when he saw Eren.

    "Hey, listen, I need to tell you some--" He was cut off when Eren rushed forward and hugged him, pressing kisses to the top of his head. Armin relaxed ad buried his face in Eren's chest.

     "I was so worried about you!" Eren said, nuzzling in to Armin's hair. "It's dark, and you're an omega out on your own."

     Armin smiled softly in to Eren's chest. He let himself be held for a few moments before he pushed at Eren's chest. He wasn't strong enough to physically move him, but Eren always moved when he wanted him to.

     "I had to take care of some stuff," Armin offered as explanation for his tardiness. He sighed heavily. "We need to talk." He could almost see Eren's heart stop. "C'mon, I'm really tired. Let's sit down."

     Armin walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. He felt like his bones had been pulled around and were just now clicking back in to place. He patted the place next to him and folded his hands over his belly. Eren chose to remain standing.

     Armin puffed out a breath before speaking. "So, I know you don't like kids, but, uh..." He tapped his fingers against his stomach. He knew it was way too early for it, but he swore there was something moving in there. He wasn't sure if he was more amazed or nauseated by that fact. "Surprise?" he said, holding his hands up so they framed his belly and mustering up a sad smile.

     "No," Eren said quietly. He had held out a hope that Connie was wrong, but that hope had dwindled as Armin spoke.

     Eren looked like he had been hit with a truck and then it had looped around and hit him again before sprouting wings and flying away shouting," Good luck, asshole!" at him. He hadn't known that such levels of confusion and anxiety could exist in one singular human without them imploding

     Armin's face fell. "Yes that's what I figured, but listen; I've thought about this, and I talked to Mikasa. I know you don't want kids, and I don't-I don't really want this either." He continued to drum his fingers on his belly as he spoke. "But I just...don't think I could handle an abortion--"

     "So what makes you think you can handle  _a pregnancy?"_  Eren, who had been staring straight at the wall, looked down at Armin as he said this. "Do you even--and what would we  _do_  with it afterward?! Put it up for adoption? I'm sorry, were you  _not_  present for Mikasa's numerous acounts of how being an orphan  _fucking sucks?"_  He ran a hand over his face.

     Armin was curling in on himself on the couch. "I'm sorry," he said, tucking his legs underneath him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

     Eren stopped his angry tirade and pacing. Armin looked so  _scared._ Eren reached out to cart his hand through blond hair, and the omega flinched back. "Damn it. Armin," Eren softened his voice and knelt down to eye level with him. He carefully cupped one hand on Armin's cheek and wiped away the tears leaking from the corner of Armin's eyes.

     "Shh, shh, Pretty, it's okay." He leaned his forehead against Armin's. Eren took a steadying breath. "Listen, I love you, and whatever you want to do, I'll support you through it, whether you want to carry this-this  _child_ or not. I'll help you."

     Eren tentatively placed his hands over Armin's that were folded over his belly. "Just...we can't keep them, Armin," he leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Please, I love you, but we can't. Don't make me raise a child that won't be wanted."

     "I want to have it," Armin said. He lowered his feet to the floor and leaned back. "I know we can't keep it, but I feel like we should have it. Like it's ours, y'know? Like this is how it's supposed to go."

     "That made absolutely no sense," Eren said with a smile. "But, I understand exactly what you're saying."

    He moved his hands up to run his thumbs under Armin ribcage the way the blond liked. "My pretty little omega," he said, pressing a kiss to Armin's forehead. 

     "I won't be for very long," Armin muttered.

     "You'll always be pretty," Eren promised him. "No matter how alien and bloated you start to look." Armin smacked him for that.

     "I'll admit, I deserved that," Eren said, rubbing at his cheek. "But it's still true."

     Armin sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "You're stupid," he said. "I love you."  Eren kissed him quickly.

     "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have 0 plans to write a continuation of this story, and i just wanted to get it out of my system.


End file.
